Thanks buddy, see you in the Valhalla
by Circe Salazar
Summary: Hiccup y Toothless se agradecen mutuamente mientras se ven el uno al otro antes de morir. Stoick se arrepiente de su trato a su hijo. AU


**Bien, bien, bien, ya cambié la cosa ¬¬ peeeero me volví con la parte mala de la vida, culpo a esa melodía que "supuestamente" se filtró de la tercera película. "Supuestamente" porque dudo de su veracidad pero si resulta que sí aparece, bueno, ya me las arreglaré para hacer otra cosa como esta desde la perspectiva de la película.**

**En fin, espero que les guste esta cosa que salió y que no me iba a dejar tranquila hasta que lo escribiera.**

* * *

Un dragón yacía en el suelo, la cola de este estaba destruida. A unos metros más alejados de él se encontraba un humano de castaños cabellos. Éste tenía los ojos abiertos pero entrecerrados por la lluvia que caía sin piedad sobre su magullado cuerpo que estaba cubierto de sangre y lodo.

_Recuerdo…_

Giró a ver al dragón negro, su dragón, su _amigo_.

_Recuerdo…_

Sonrió débilmente al verle. Todavía respiraba a pesar de la dura caída y de la dura pelea que ambos habían tenido.

_La primera vez… que vi a esta criatura… Por qué comencé a confiar en él…_

Levantó su mano y la estiró lo más que pudo, temblaba y mucho, se podía ver que entre los dedos había sangre y entre las uñas, tierra. No le importó, solo trató de alcanzar al necroso ser que había abierto los ojos.

_No lo sé…_

Sonrió a aquel ser, una sonrisa que solo era para él.

_Pero a través de todo lo que nos enteramos… y vimos… y experimentamos._

Por su mente pasaban grandes recuerdos. Recuerdos tales como su primer encuentro: vida por vida, el momento en que crearon el vínculo que les uniría de por vida, la confianza demostrada en aquel primer contacto tan único que nadie más entendió jamás y que, a pesar de repetirlo, nunca llegaría a haber otro. El primer vuelo, la torpeza del mismo, la sensación de libertad que aquello le causaba.

Los días de pesca y travesuras, los días en que ayudaron a su padre, los días pasado en donde todo era diversión, donde reía internamente ante lo que su travieso amigo hacía, los días donde está rodeado de sus amigos le hacía tanto bien que temía que fuera un sueño, que tuviera que despertar en cualquier momento y viera… viera que nada había cambiado, que su pierna izquierda estaba intacta, que su dragón era un dragón libre y salvaje, que su pueblo todavía lo odiaba…

Parpadeó una vez, capturando el mirar de Toothless.

Volvió a parpadera viendo cómo este respiraba contra su mano, acercándose un poco, dejando un rastro de sangre roja donde se movía.

_Gracias amigo, te veo en el Valhalla…_

Cerró los ojos para jamás volver a abrirlos, dando su última exhalación. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

**[+] [+] [+]**

Miró el cuerpo humano ya inmóvil.

_Él comenzó a darme… un nombre_.

Vio la pálida y pecosa mano tirada allí y volvió a acercarse más, importándole muy poco las punzadas de dolor que le recorrían el cuerpo.

_Un nombre del que nunca supe…_

La trompa estaba separada a centímetros de la mano humana. Restaba tan poco para alcanzarla… su cuerpo pedía que ya no se moviera a gritos, que no soportaría más… pero él no quería hacerle caso a aquello.

_Él me llamó…_

Los dedos doblados tocaron levemente su trompa, su nariz. Más animado a lograr su objetivo, dio otro movimiento, uno que le acercó definitivamente a él.

_…amigo…_

Cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Estaba frío, carente de aquel calor que antes había sentido pero no importó.

_Y en el final… yo le digo…_

Se acomodó más para _dormir_, para descansar al lado de su jinete.

_Gracias…_

Cerró sus ojos y perdió la consciencia…

**[+] [+] [+]**

Para cuando Stoick encontró a su hijo, sintió un jalón en el estómago. La imagen presentada era la más desgarradora que nadie podía ver.

Su hijo y el dragón de éste yacían en el piso, muertos pero la escena si se quitaba la sangre y la tierra de los cuerpos podían tomarse a que estaban durmiendo. Durmiendo a como varias veces él los había descubierto.

Los demás adolescentes se acercaron y descubrieron los cuerpos y no pudieron evitar soltar lágrimas de tristeza al ver semejante escena. Nadie se atrevió a tocarlos en un buen momento, los dragones no se acercaban para nada.

Stoick solo podía ver el cuerpo allí, tendido, y a su mente venían los recuerdos de la infancia de Hiccup… donde él solo le regañaba y nunca le atendía… Gobber a su lado no pudo evitarlo y soltó una sola lágrima que enjuagó rápidamente, alegando que tenía algo en el ojo.

Astrid y Snotlout eran los más sorprendidos de los amigos de Hiccup, quizá nunca pensaron en lo que hacían hasta aquél momento.

_Lo siento, hijo_, pensó Stoick, _esto fue mi culpa_.

* * *

**-u- al menos ya me quité la sensación de tener que escribir para estar tranquila el resto del día porque no tardé más que unas cuantas veces escuchándola para que saliera esto. En fin, espero sus reviews porque -.- necesito hacer algo NO trágico porque, sinceramente, siento que se volverá aburrido si sigo de esta manera .-.**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
